Death Note: A Dark World
by A Lawliet
Summary: What happens after Light Yagami dies? What does Near investigate next? Boring old murder cases? No! Near needs to find out who Scythe (a killer that continues Kira's legacy) really is. And Near won't be working alone. He'll be getting help from another one of the world's greatest detectives, but who?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I do not own death note or any of the content. If I did, this would be season 3 of Death Note! But it's not . . .**

**A/N: What happens after Light dies? Where does the story go. It can't truly just end . . . can it?**

**CHAPTER 1**

**REBORN**

The Kira task force and the SPK are situated across each other in an abandoned warehouse. Light Yagami just ran outside, extremely wounded.

Matsuda tries to go after him but is stopped by the voice of Near (a.k.a Nate River)

"Let him go, chances are, with those wounds he would not get very far . . ."

_Yes. He wouldn't get far. A few hundred metres, at the least. _Near thought to himself.

A Few minutes later, Light lays on a set of stairs, as he forces out the last few words. "Misa, where are you? I'm sorry . . . Dad . . ." Light takes his last breath and his eyes close slowly. Misa slowly walks closer to the edge of a bridge, spreading her arms, almost as if they were wings, and she jumps, freefalling to her death. Her last thoughts, _A world without Light . . . is a dark world, a place I could never live._

Back in the warehouse, Near slowly stands up. "As I mentioned at least 9 times before, Light is Kira. There was never a doubt in my mind."

"WOW, Near!" Matsuda replies excitedly. "That was amazing! It's too bad L wasn't here to see it. . ."

Near's eyes open wider as he speaks. "Matsuda! That is not appropiate, have some respect for the dead."

Then they hear a voice coming from the door. "I agree with him, Matsui"

They all look at the door in awe, even near

Matsuda speaks. "But . . . You . . . You're de-"

Matsuda is interrupted by the stranger before he can finish. "Dead? No." The stranger replies.

_This man_. Near thinks to himself. _He looks, talks and acts like the true L. Could it be? Is he still . . . alive?"_

"I know what you all might be thinking right about now." The man replies. "And yes. I am the true L. The L that was killed was a fake. No, more like a stand-in. The person you've been working with all along was not the real me. Sorry I had to deceive you like that, but unfortunately, it was the only way to ensure my safety in the kira case."

"Ryuzaki! You we-"

Once again Matsuda is interrupted by the stranger. "Shh! Don't get mad at me please. I had to do it, I bet some of you are also wondering how the fake L was able to solve the cases so easily before . . . well you know. Well, the thing is, Watari and I had groomed him into me. We tought him everything about me, how to behave, how to think. We literally made a second Ryuzaki."

Then Near started speaking. "How low of you, L. I thought you were much better than this."

"Why, Whatever do you mean, Near? Ryuzaki asked

"I'm referring to the fact that you sent a stand-in to do you're job! And not only that, you also faked you're own death and remained hidden until Kira was gone for good!"

"Yeah!" Matsuda replied. "From the start we trusted you! And you deceived us this entire time! You're nothing more than a childish moron!"

"OK," Ryuzaki replied "I will admit it was very irresponsible and low of me to do that. I will also admit that I was being childish, but . . ."

There is a silence around the warehouse, which by now has been cleared out, the only ones that remain are Matsuda, Ryuzaki, Near and Near's bodygaurd, Rester.

Ryuzaki continues ". . . but, Matsuda. There is never an excuse for you to call me a moron! Especially considering the way you act al the time."

Matsuda rips out his gun and points it at Ryuzaki. "You have deceived and disgraced us! Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you here and now!"

Near tries to stop Matsuda and yells "No! Matsuda! That would be completely stupid. Why don't you put the gun away so all of us can talk calmly. There's always a good reason for L's behaviour, no matter how absurd."

Matsuda slowly puts his gun away. "Yeah, Near. I guess you're right. So, L, Ryuzaki, whatever your name is. Care to explain?"

"I thought I already did . . ." Ryuzaki replies, retreating to his thoughts. _How will I get out of this? I need a really good explanation."_

TO BE CONTINUED (sorry it was so short)

**A/N: How will things turn out for L, It seems like everyone has turned against him. Where will Light and Misa end up? And most important - Will Kira's Legacy be continued by someon else? Find out the answers to all this and more in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm mainly doing this because I have no life and also I hated that Death Note came to an end. So let's get to the story**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Legacy**

_How will I get out of this? _L thought to himself. _I need to come up with a good explanantion fast . . ._

"Well, Ryuzaki? We're still waiting for that explanation." Near said impatiently.

"Alright. I already told you, it was to ensure my safety. I would have came to the same conclusion as my replacement and I would also have wanted to test the Death Note, meaning I would be killed. I simply didn't want to risk my life. And if you can't except that, then I don't have a good explanation."

"I see," Near replied, "but did you ever think tha-"

"WHAT?!" Matsuda interrupted. "YOU DIDN'T WANT TO RISK YOUR LIFE?! WE ALL RISKED OUR LIVES TO FIGHT KIRA! AND YOU DIDN'T WANT TO?!"

"Matsuda! Calm down!" Near yelled

"But Near. The deaths of those FBI Agents, and Naomi and the Chief! They were all in vain."

"No, Matsuda. We caught Kira and he has been executed. They were not in vein, but they were unfair, conisdering all those people risked their lives and lost them, while L was in hiding."

"But-" Ryuzaki tries to explain, but he is interrupted by Matsuda

"But nothing! What you did is unforgiva-" Matsuda suddenly becomes breathless and clamps his chest tightly for about five seconds before he collapses.

"Matsuda!" Near yells. "Rester, go check on him!"

Rester runs over to Matsuda and grabs his wrist to feel his pulse.

"Near . . ." Rester says slowly. "He's . . . gone."

"So, L" Near replies shifting his head towards L. "What do you think? Was that a coincidence, or the work of Kira?"

"It's hard to tell," L replied, crouching on the floor and chewing on his thumbnail by now. "While we investigated the Kira case, his power shifted between people, but Light Yagami was the true Kira all along. So, Light can't be the one killing, since he is dead, but he could've given his powers to someone else, just before his death. Then again, Misa Amane could still be killing, she was the second Kira after all. No, wait, that can't be, she would've killed herself knowing Light is dead, the way I know her."

"Yes," Near replied "but consider this for a second. If Misa found out about Light's death, she would most likely know the SPK and The Kira Task Force were behind it, then she would take revenge on them for killing Light, but she does not know any of the names of the SPK. She does, however, know all the names of the Kira Task Force Members, which means-"

"No," Ryuzaki interrupts "That would not be possible. Her death was on the news and marked as suicide. She was a famous model, there's no way they could cover it up. Also, I watched the news about her so-called suicide. So, it is not Misa."

Suddenly Rester is tightly clenching his chest, "Near I-" Rester says before he collapses right next to Matsuda."

"Well. I guess that proves your theory right, L. Misa did not know any of our names since we never met, but Rester died, so it is not Misa."

"Yes, that and she is dead. Anyway, let's just hope this new Kira doesn't know our names."

"Yeah. I guess you're right. But we know our duty. We should find this person, and bring him to justice. Just as we did with Light Yagami."

"Exactly. Let's go to the Kira Task Force Headquarters, Near."

"That is not very smart. There are tons of cameras in The Kira task force headquarters, are there not?"

"Yes, what is your point Near?"

"My point is, the new Kira must be someone who had contact with both the SPK and The Kira Task Force in the past two months. Wich means they were either in the Kira Task Force Headquarters or The SPK building. They could also have been in this warehouse. So none of these places are safe. And if they were in one of those buildings they would know about the camera's. The second kira could kill with only a face, so if we show up in front of the cameras, we would lose the game, we would die."

"I see, this would mean the safest place to meet would be . . . a place with no cameras and a very small amount of people"

"Yes. Like an abandoned lot, but not this one, Kira might come back here."

"Will this kira case ever end." Ryuzaki says with a sigh."

On the pavillion of the tennis court in Ro-ita Acadamy, a student is seated comfortably, writing in a black book. Next to him is a shinigami with a long, brownish coat and a red tie around his shinaigami speaks, "There we go now we have gotten rid of everyone except Near. Alright, Taguri, next write Nate River, once he is dead, you are free to punish whoever you like, but remember this, I came to you with the death note because you are exactly like the true Kira, you have the same ideals. So you may punish anyone of your liking, as long as you write the names I give you and continue Kira's Legacy. Now go ahead, write his name in the death note, write Nate River."

"Yes, Light." The student replies, as he writes _Nate River_ in the death note.

Ryuzaki and Near are just starting to leave the warehouse, when Near suddenly collapses of a heart attack. Ryuzaki turns around and looks at Near as he starts thinking.

_Hmm, just as I thought, everyone whose names were written in the fake death note has died. Does this mean that it wasn't a fake, that it was real, but the effects took longer? Or maybe . . . I know for a fact that shinigami are real and the rules state that the user of the death note can not go to heaven or hell. Does this mean Light may have become a shinigami and given the death note he got in the shinigalmi realm to someone else? or he is in the shinigami realm right now, killing everyone who wronged him. OH NO! If Light can kill from the shinigami realm, it means he can kill criminals and cleanse the world without even having to come near earth. This could be a massive problem. I hope the last option isn't the correct one. Well, at least I can entertain myself by trying to find the real Kira on earth, which hopefully exists._

_Wait a minute, if Light was killing from the shinigami realm, I would be dead by now. Looks like there is yet another Kira."_

"Great job, Taguri. Now everything and everyone that can stand in our way of creating a new, purified world has been destroyed. Even the world's two greatest detectives L and N."

"Exactly Light. We will become, the gods of the new world." Taguri replied."

TO BE CONTINUED

**A/N: Looks like light never even considered that Ryuzaki sent a fake. How will this turn out for Light Yagami and Crystal Taguri? Looks like the battle between L and Kira never truly ended. Who will win, who will die?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for not uploading a chapter in a while, I've been 'busy with life' anyway, heres chapter 3, Enjoy**

Chapter 3

Memories

Ryuzaki is sitting on a bus bench, crouching with his thumb on his lips. _I wish Watari was still alive to escort me where I want to go, public busses really annoy me. It's been a while since he was killed. Will it be appropriate to find a replacement for him now? _A young student approaches Ryuzaki. "Hey," He says "You waitin' for the bus dude?"

"Have a little respect, kid." Ryuzaki replies

"What?"

"I said have some respect, I am quite a few years older than you."

"Ha, I doubt it. How old are ya?"

"26..."

"See, I'm 18, I don't need to have respect, you're not even 10 years older than me."

"Still, you need to get a little respect."

"Why do ya sit like that?"

"I have my reasons..."

"Care to gimme one o' those reasons?"

"Not paticularly, no."

"Why not?"

"Because I do not even know you."

"Crystal Taguri, pleased to meet ya."

"It is a pleasure to meet you to, My Name is Suzako Haiku."

"Oh, It's nice to meet you, Suzako. Ya know, Suzako, you look and talk just like the famous detective L. Heck, ya even act like him!"

"I'm quite aware, it is because I've always admired him, and now that Kira has killed him, I would like to continue his legacy."

"Are ya gonna catch and kill Kira?"

"Perhaps, Perhaps no-" A bus stops in front of them. "You know, Crystal, I would think it better to continue this conversaton on the bus."

"Sure, let's get on."

Ryuzaki climbs on the bus first, walking in his usual hunched manner, shortly followed by Crystal. He heads to the back of the bus

Crystal starts thinking. _Damn it! I wish Light was here. I need to know if this guy is the true L, I don't care if Light said he was dead! If death notes exist, anything is possible! I need this guy's name, he might be a threat! Why did Light need to go to the shinigami realm so urgently?_

"Is something wrong?" Crystal is drawn from his thoughts by Ryuzaki's voice.

"It's just... you... ya seem a bit much like L, almost as if ya are L! The Real L!" _If I keep up this impression, he won't get suspicious, Light told me I can't act too intelligent for risk of being caught, I need to look like a dumb teenager, which means I can't get to suspicious of Haiku's identity._

"I did not notice, I enjoy it a lot, I guess. As I said before, I admire him." _I hate to have to keep up this sharade, but anyone can be Kira, I can't risk death, I can not end up as my stand in did._

"I understand, but it seems..." The bus stops.

"Well, Crystal, it has been pleasent, but this is where I get off."

_Damn_ Crystal thinks_ I have to stick with him until Light gets back, I'll have to follow and befriend him._

"Epic dude, this is where I get off too, let's go."

_I can't tell him I get off at the next stop, that would make me look suspicious, and for risk of death, I can't hang around him too long, What must I do? Wait! I know._

"Oh my, I am an idiot, I might actually become an insult to L, I just remembered, I don't get off here, it was the next stop, my apoligies, Crystal."

_Damn you, Haiku! He would definitely know I'm Kira if I tell him I made that mistake as well, I have to get off here. Hopefully I will find him again."_

"Eh, that's OK, dude, no worries, see ya around." Crystal holds out his hand for Ryuzaki to shake it and so he does, but suddenly Ryuzaki goes in for a hug holding Crystals nek in his left hand, Crystal quickly jumps out of that grip and runs towards the bus door.

_Perfect, _Ryuzaki thinks_ With that tracking device I just planted on his neck, I can find hin wherever he goes. This will help me to know if he is Kira._ The bus starts up and drives as Ryuzaki returns to his seat.

Back in the shinigami realm, Ryuk, Light, and Misa are all sitting together talking.

"So you see, Misa," Light explains "I had to do what I did in order to ensure my victory."

"Yeah, but you failed! You were killed!" Misa yelled

"I was killed, yes, but I have not failed." I am about to leave for earth once again, a boy named Crystal Taguri has my Death Note, he has my morals as well, he is continuing Kira's Legacy, and I gave him the names of everyone in that warehouse, which means that no-one can stop us."

"What fi he betrays you?"

"What can he do? It's not like he can kill me, and I couldjust write his name in one of my other notebooks."

"He can kill you, My Light, remember the L-method?"

"You mean love, there is no person on earth that I would fall in love with! My only concern is Kira's Reign!"

"What if his time comes before you two can complete the goal? You will have to protect him by killing the attacker, will you not?"

"No, I will just hand the notebook to the next fitting person."

"OK then." Misa stands up and leaves

"You're just planning on using her again, aren't ya?" Ryuk asks

"Yes, I am."

"I see, wait, If a kid has your notebook, how are you here? Shinigami are suppose to stick around the human owner until he or she dies."

"I struck a little deal with The King here, why do you thin I have two extra notebooks?"

"OK"

"Well, I have to head back to earth, tell Misa if she misses me she can come down there."

"Will do, but why are ya going so soon?"

"It's part of my deal with The King. I can only stay a few minutes at a time. Light walks to the portal.

The bus stops and just as L is about to get off a big, muscled man gets on, yanks out a pistol and yells. "Everyone back in your seats unless you wanna die! You, dirver, close the doors and drive, no less than 50 miles per hour and don't stop at any bus stops or open this door at any time befor I tell you to, if you fail to follow these instructions, You will die! all of you!" By now L is comfortably back in his seat, the high-jacker spots his style of sitting

and orders him to sit normally.

"I can't" L replies, "I have a medical condition"

"Whatever, just drive!"

_I can't believe that excuse worked _L thinks_ Right, now I need to think of a way to disarm him before he hurts anyone. But how? Suddenly I regret choosing this particular seat._

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Chapter 4 is fresh out of the oven, have a piece.**

**CHAPTER 4**

**Insight**

As Ryuzaki was sitting on the bus, detirmining a method to stop the high jacker, the world's fourth-greatest detective was solving a case of his own in America. He was only known to the world as 'Nine'.

"Tell me, Dr. James," Nine said to his assistant (also a doctor) "What can you see in this body?"

"It seems that this person was not forcefully killed, no, it is more like he was not attacked at all. There are no injuries, clear or otherwise, and, from what I have found, it seemed this person died of a-"

"A heart attack?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"You forget, my dear James, my detective skills surpass that of Sherlock Holmes."

"I do agree with you, but you must remember, they do not surpass that of L, Eraldo, or Danueve."

"Yes indeed. I would still like to meet each of them in person, seperately, of course."

"Yes, that would be nice, OK, back to the body, Nine."

"No, not back to the body. We have to head to the police station, we need to find out if there was anything of suspicion near the body, that the police have removed."

"Why? It's just a heart attack?"

"James, have you not been paying attention. This might very well be the work of the legendary Kira."

"But we've been told by the police he is dead."

"It has not yet been on the news, so we can not be sure. And, even if he was dead, there is a 17, no 26% chance that Kira may be able to share his powers. So, he might have given his powers to another, just before his death, that is."

"I see. So we go to the police now?"

"Indeed. Let us leave immediately."

_OK, _Ryuzaki thinks to himself _I can be sure of two things. That gun is loaded, and this is an attempt at killing, not robbing, but the killer want's to be subtle about it, otherwise he would have shot us already. He would not high jack this bus if he wanted money, he would rob a bank. Now, how to get that gun off him?"_

Suddenly Ryuzaki notices Watari standing in front of him. _Impo... Impossible, you're dead._

Watari speaks. "Ryuzaki, listen very carefully, this man shall not harm a single soul on this bus, if you do as I say. Raise to your feet, and tell him to put the gun down and that you will care for him."

_Are you crazy? This guy will kill me if I even mention that, I couldn't do it, then again, Watari has never been wrong. What if I am hallucinating if this is an attempt by Kira to kill me? I know he can control his victims before death. This might be how he will kill me, but will I even have free will to think if I was being controlled by him. No.I won't do it Watari, I can't ri..._ Whithout noticing, Ryuzaki thinks out loud. "can't risk my life."

The high-jacker replies to this. "Hey, you, weirdo in the back, what's this about risking your life?"

_Damn, now I do not have a choice, I will have to do what Watari said, or die._ The image of Watari suddenly dissapears as L stands up.

"Sir, if you put the gun down and follow me off this bus, I will care for you. You will have all the riches of the world."

"Ha! You think I am an idiot?!" Suddenly ryuzaki finds himself staring down the barrel of the pistol. "You will die here and now!" The man is just about to pull the trigger when he drops the gun and reaches for his chest.

There are a few screams on the bus as the man collapses.

_That settles it. Kira is still out there. _Ryuzaki takes out his phone and checks the tracking system, he finds that Crystal is in a very popular cafe. "I will get off here." He says to the bus driver as he heads out the doors.

A man that sat in front of Ryuzaki speaks to the lady next to him. "You think he was Kira?"

She does not reply, and just sits there, staring at the book in her hand."

As Ryuzaki walks to the cafe, he asks himself, "Wasn't that the ninth bus-jacker to die this week. How strange.

Back in America, Chief John Blakely hands Nine a note and says, "Autopsy determined that this was written about an hour and a half before the death of this man. They say he wrote it himself."

Nine reads the notes/ _"I fear no man, beast, or god. I know her eyes GLITTER for me"_ and starts thinking.

_Let's see, no man, beast or god, to some Kira is a man, to others a beast, but to himself, a god. Did the victim write this on his own, or was this Kira's work. In the second part of the note, the word glitter is capatilized, and who is this her? Glitter is Kira. The word's mean the same thing. Glitter... Kira... God..._

"Chief, did the victim have a life companion or love interist?"

"We have checked his records and he never had anyone, why?"

"No reason."

_OK, This note was written an hour and a half before the death. Ninety minutes. Lets see if I rearrange and reword this note. ' Glitter's eyes for me, therefore I fear no man beast or god '. No. 'Kira's eyes watch me?' No. I've got it! 'Kira's eyes are mine, therefore I fear nothing an no-one' then add the words ninety minutes... 'Kira's eyes are mine, therefore I fear nothing and no-one, ninety minutes.' I've solved it!_

"Gentleman, this note is directly from Kira, adressed to me. If you re-arrange and reword it, it reads _Kira's eyes are mine, therefore I fear no-one, Nine."_

"Are you saying_ I fear no man, beast or god. I know her eyes Glitter for me _actually means _Kira's eyes are mine, therefore I fear no-one, Nine?"_

"Yes"

"That does not make any sense."

"It does, actually, glitter, the capitilized word, can be directly translated to Kira, eyes refers to GLITTER, directly after it. Eyes of glitter, become eyes of Kira, which means Kira's eyes. The words man, beast and god, are all in the note. Kira is a man to some, a beast to others, and a god to himself. Since a god is the most important in a religion, it should be the most important in the note. This means that he refers to a god, a.k.a himself. Therefore, the first part of the note reads _'Kira's eyes... are mine...'_ then we just repeate the words _I fear no man beast or god _and add _Therefore_. Since the note was written ninety minutes before the death, it would make sense to add ninety to the note, but that makes the note sound idioitic, shorten ninety to nine, you have my name. You have_ Kira's eyes are mine, therefore I fear no-one, Nine"_

"I see, very good."

"Yes, but in this note, he makes it clear that he is not afraid of me, and not the original kira."

"Not the original?"

"No, he said "Kira's eyes are mine" Not "I am Kira", this means that he is a new person with Kira's powers."

"Interisting"

"Now, we have to catch him."

"I agree, but we need to send this note to L to see if he comes to the same conclusion, Nine."

"Good idea. You do that, and add a message from me reading, "I would like to see you in person, L, signed, Nine"

"Will do."

"James, you have been quite silent, what is wrong?"

"Nothing, I have just enjoyed it extremely to watch you solve the note."

Ryuzaki arrives at the cafe and sits down at the same table as Crystal.

"Haiku? What are you doing here?" Crystal asks as he takes a sip of coffee.

"I came to talk to you, Crystal."

"How did you know I would be here?"

"I am the world's greatest detective for a reason."

"I see"

"You're personality has changed extremely since we met a few hours ago."

_Shit! I forgot about that! How am I going to get out of this?!_

**TO BE CONTINUED..**

**A/N: You might have noticed a number was repeated several times, this is because that number plays a crucial role in the plot. It will be repeated many more times in the future**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys, it's been a while. Sorry I didn't post another chapter for so long, but my pc broke and I couldn't get it fixed. I recently got a laptop and now you guys can enjoy the story again.**

CHAPTER 5

_Wait a minute, _Crystal thought. _He just said he was the world's greatest detective?_

"So, Haiku, let's forget about my personality for a minute. You're name isn't really Haiku. You are L."

_What? _L thought to himself. _How did he figure that out? Is it because I said I am the world's greatest detective? No, anyone would've taken that as a joke. I . . ._

L's thoughts were interrupted my the voice of Crystal.

"Hey, L, if you are wondering how I figured out who you were. It's _not_ because you said you were the world's greatest detective, but that did play a part in it. On the bus, when the high-jacker attaced, I saw the look in your face. You weren't scared, you looked determined. You looked like you wanted to stop this guy. At first I just thought you were brave. When I got here, I googled 'Haiku Suzako Public Records" and nothing related to you came up, as well as you look and act like the real L. The part where you said you were the worlds greatest detective gave it all away. Now, L, we need to go."

Crystal sips the last bit of coffee and gets up, putting the money onn the table. He turns around and heads for the door as L slowly follows behind.

"Crystal. Now that you have figured out my identity, I want to know yours. You don't have to tell me who you are, but I will find out."

"I'll tell you. You already know I'm not the dumb teenager I was acting. A few other things, for one, my name is not Crystal Taguri, it's Hedey Sokuraya. I am a student, but investigate Kira in my spare time, and I would like to join you." _Alright, I have given him a fake identity, now I just need to get his trust. I wish I could ask him how his not dead after Kira killed him, but that would ruin any trust I may gain._

"Oh? I would hire you as an assistant, after all, I need one, but right now I can trust very few people."

"I see. Well maybe I can prove to you that you can trust me."

"Maybe. I'm getting on the next bus, you?"

"Nah, I'm walking home. See you."

L stops and takes a seat on a buch bench, while Crystal proceeds to leave.

At his home, Crystal immediately goes on his computer as Light appears behind him.

"So, have you been here the whole time?" Light asks

"Nah, I went to get a coffee, then I came here."

"Oh? Well, how was it? Must've been lonely"

"Actually it wasn't. I ran into a very important person while you were gone."

"Who?"

"Look, Light, I don't have to tell you everything."

"Yeah, I guess not, but tell me one thing?"

"What is it?"

"Why do you keep making these criminals high-jack busses and die on them."

"I'm trying to form a specific series of deaths for an American detective."

"How will an American know about bus high-jackers dying in Japan?"

"Trust me, he will."

"Who is he?"

"Nine."

"I see."

Back at L's new head qaurters, he is going through his e-mails and finds one about the note from Nine. L thinks for about 9 minutes and then sends this e-mail in reply:

_Greetings, I'm not sure if you are the real Nine, but if you are, I have heard of you before and know you will be able to solve the end of this e-mail to find the location of meeting, I will personally travel to America and find you there. As for the note. What I can find from it, it seems that there is a new Kira, and he was directly trying to communicate with you, I have shortened the time of death after the note was written. Basically, what I have found is this "Kira's eyes are mine, I fear no-one, god or man, nine"_

_Now, as for the location. The keys don't fit, but they had to unlock it. Civil war was not very good._

_See you soon_

_L_

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
